gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Holding Out For A Hero Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Holding Out for a Hero by Bonnie Tyler is featured in Dynamic Duets, the seventh episode of Season Four. It is sung by Kitty and Marley with back-up from the New Directions. In the choir room, Kitty does the split as she sings and while holding a whip, she teases some of the New Directions members. Marley then walks in, spinning, as the Glee Club nods, impressed. As they reach the chorus of the song, Marley jumps on the top of the piano in a hero stance, Kitty still using her whip. They pull off impressive moves and flashy dances together. As the song comes to an end, New Directions applauds their work, and they hug. Finn later compliments them on the fact that they were able to resolve their friendship unlike how Ryder and Jake did so, but unaware that Kitty still loathes Marley. LYRICS: New Directions: Duh, duh, duh, duh Duh, duh, duh, duh Duh, duh, duh, duh Ah, ah Kitty: Where have all the good men gone And where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules To fight the rising odds? Marley with New Directions harmonizing: Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and turn and Kitty and Marley and New Directions harmonizing: I dream of what I need Kitty and Marley: I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero (New Directions: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light (New Directions: 'til the morning light) He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life New Directions: Duh, duh, duh, duh Duh, duh, duh, duh (Marley and Kitty: Oh whoa!) Duh, duh, duh, duh (Marley: Oh!) (Kitty: Yeah!) Kitty and Marley and New Directions: Ah, ah! Marley: Somewhere after midnight In my wildest fantasy Somewhere just beyond my reach There's someone reaching back for me Kitty with New Directions harmonizing: Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat Kitty and Marley and New Directions harmonizing: It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet Marley (Kitty): Ooh! (I need a) Kitty and Marley: Hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero (New Directions: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light (New Directions: 'til the morning light) He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night Kitty: Up where the mountains meet the heavens above Out where the lightning splits the sea I could swear there is someone somewhere watching me Marley: Through the wind and the chill and the rain And the storm and the flood I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood New Directions: Like a fire in my blood, like a fire in my blood Like a fire in my blood, like a fire in my... Blood, blood! Kitty and Marley: Oh! I need a hero (New Directions: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero (New Directions: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light (New Directions: Till the morning) He's gotta be sure, it's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life I need a hero (New Directions: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight Kitty and Marley and New Directions: I need a hero Kategorie:Videos